Episode 7581 (18th April 2011)
Plot Carla is locked outside the office as an angry Chris threatens Frank. The factory girls are agog when Maria runs in and manages to stop Chris. Carla orders the factory workers out. Kevin wins the settlement and is allowed to keep all of his winnings. Dr Carter tells John that it's too soon to take him off his medication. Chris is still fuming from his encounter with Frank. Maria is angry at him and tells him to forget it. John lies to Fiz. He tells her that Dr Carter has given him the go ahead to come off his medication. Eddie broaches the subject of Germany in front of Faye but Anna shuts him down. Gail helps Sally avoid Bill in the Street. Chris encourages Maria to phone the police but Maria is unsure. Hayley drops Sylvia off at a dilapidated care home. She's shocked and takes a picture. The factory girls speculate about Chris and Frank's encounter. Bill and Kevin discuss the day's events. It spurs Kevin into action. Maria decides not to call the police. Chris is sympathetic. Roy is unsympathetic when Hayley shows him a picture of Sylvia's new home. Eddie is annoyed by Anna's lack of enthusiasm about Germany. John finds a credit card bill in Fiz's name. She hasn't paid off the £500. Kevin gives Sally all of his winnings. She "begrudgingly" accepts. Carla's anger and lack of sympathy prompts Maria to call the police and report Frank for attempted rape. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mark Bright - Paul Albertson *Jane Bridley - Maureen Lunt *Judge - Michael Müller (Credited as "Michael Mueller") *Dr Carter - Oliver Mellor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception area and consultation room *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Richland Drive *Twelve Oaks Care Home - Exterior *Courtroom Notes *First appearance of Bill Webster since 17th December 2010 and last until 29th September 2011. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chris is adamant Frank should be charged and urges Maria to contact the police; and Sally is stunned by a surprise gesture from Kevin. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,790,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2011 episodes